A Spark of Iron
by saurasblackdelilah
Summary: Steve must deliver a S.H.I.E.L.D. file to Tony. But Tony is working on something new. Non-con.


As Steve entered the Stark tower elevator, JARVIS called out to him from above.

"Mr. Rogers, I believe you will find Mr. Stark on level 8." Nodding slightly, Steve called out a quick thanks to the AI before proceding to level 8, the S.H.I.E.L.D. file tucked safely under his arm. Quickly glancing down at the file, Steve was slightly startled at the ding signaling the elevator's arrival.

Stepping out of the elevator, Steve headed to the back of the lab where he could hear thuds and mechanical whirring. Upon reaching the back, he could see Tony working on a few mechanical arms that appeared to extend from the floor. Stepping a little closer, Steve's foot knocked against a metal pipe and Tony looked up at the sound, smirking when he saw who it was.

"Steve! I assume this isn't a social call." Tony's eyes flashed briefly to the file under Steve's arm before returning to his face.

Stepping up to a desk near Tony's work area, Steve set the folder down and opened it, pulling out a few sheets.

Coming up behind Steve, Tony looked over his shoulder at the pile of papers before grimacing. "What now? You know, for an intelligence agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. sure has trouble keeping their intelligence quiet."

Steve smirked at Tony's comment, rolling his eyes softly before shuffling through a few more of the papers. "All I know is that they need us to come in again." Grabbing a stack of papers, Steve turned to look at Tony's grimacing face. "I'm just here to make sure you are in." Grinning softly, Steve held the papers out for Tony.

Scoffing, Tony pulled the papers from Steve's grasp and placed them back on the table behind Steve. "I think S.H.I.E.L.D. can wait for a bit." Turning toward his previous work, Tony took a glance at Steve over his shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you what I'm working on."

Sighing softly in resignation, Steve followed Tony, watching as the billionaire made a few adjustments to the mechanical arms. "What is this?" Steve stepped forward and touched one of them, resting his hand on it and turning his head back toward the playboy.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, moving to a table of tools and setting a welder down. "Just something I've been working on." Turning back toward Steve, he continued. "Want to see what it does?"

Steve couldn't see a reason not to indulge him so he nodded slightly, curious as to Tony's new invention. At Steve's nod Tony grinned, saying a quick "engage."

Before Steve could move out of the way, he found his wrist restrained in the grasp of the mechanical appendage. Looking over to Tony in confusion at this apparent malfunction, all the blood quickly drained from his face at Tony's grin.

Struggling slightly against the machines grasp, Steve began to panic as his other wrist was secured in a second arm about a foot away from the first. Struggling ernestly now, his feet thrashing, Steve turned his gaze to Tony. "Stark, what's going on?" The panic in his voice was apparent but he tried to mask it, demanding an answer.

Tony's grin simply grew as he turned to a control panel near the table of tools and pressed a few buttons.

Steve's struggles continued as his dismay grew. When both of Steve's ankles were captured and secured, he turned his frightened eyes to a smiling Tony. Finding himself being pulled up, hanging and suspended, spread eagle about two feet off the ground.

Steve took his eyes away from Tony's and tested his restraints but he couldn't move at all. When two more arms came up and started to undo the buttons on his top, he searched the room frantically for Tony, spotting him a few feet away and completely nude.

Steve's eyes grew wide and he tried desperately to move his restraints but was once again met with nothing. Hearing the soft tear of fabric, Steve found that his shirt had been completely removed and the mechanical arms behind to work on the button to his jeans. Panicing, Steve called out to JARVIS, hoping beyond hope that the AI might help him out. "Please, JARVIS, help! Don't let him do this. Please, please, please."

His pleas turned to whimpers and Steve suddenly found Tony in front of him, stroking his face and shushing his pleas. "It's okay, Cap. Just relax. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Steve flinched at Tony's proximity and blushed deeply when he felt cool air on his legs, realizing that his jeans were now gone.

Looking down, Tony smirked. "Going commando, are we, Cap?" Steve's blushed deepened and he looked away from Tony, trying not to think about what might happen.

Looking everywhere but at the man in front of him, Steve gasped as he felt the pressure of a hand smoothing along his penis.

Eyes flashing back to Tony, Steve couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him as Tony's hand engulfed his shaft.

Disgusted at the smirk in Tony's eyes, Steve stared up at the ceiling, begging his body not to respond. However, when warm wet heat engulfed his member, he could not stop the moan from slithering past his lips. "N-no... please... s-stop..."

Steve's pleas were useless as Tony moaned and swallowed around his cock, coaxing another few moans out of him. He screamed internally at his body, hating how it betrayed him but all thought was lost as Tony sucked almost violently causing Steve to swell and exploud down his throat.

Steve hung limp in his restraints, whimpering and moaning as Tony swallowed his aftershocks. As Tony pulled away, Steve immediately regretted the plea that left his lips. However, all thought of pleasure disappeared as Steve felt Tony's hand playing with his puckered entrance.

Struggling once again and pulling away from Tony's curious hand, Steve caught a flash of anger in Tony's eyes before he felt an oiled appendage pressing at his hole.

Staring down at Tony in fear, Steve watched as the man quickly fell onto his knees. Looking up at Steve with a grin, Tony reached up and roughly pressed a finger into the slit at the end of the soldier's dick, causing him to moan loudly, his head falling back. "Might as well enjoy it, Captain."

Feeling the warmth and heat of Tony's mouth surrounding him once again, Steve couldn't help the moans that were being pulled out of him.

As Tony sucked, the oiled phallus at his hole pressed forward and Steve couldn't stop the tears of pain. However, his pleasure was quickly overriding any discomfort and as Tony's tongue brought him higher, Steve could feel the phallus pushing deeper before finally bottoming out.

Thinking the assault from behind had ended, Steve could better focus on the pleasure in front. However, the phallus began to pull out from behind, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in, hitting a spot within Steve that made him scream.

Each thrust from the mechanical cock was met with a suck from Tony and a wave of pleasure. It wasn't long before Steve was thrown over the edge and was once again shooting down Tony's throat.

Now completely limp and unnable to move, Steve whimpered as Tony continued to clean his flaccid and sensitive cock, crying out slightly as the phallus was removed from his ass. Hanging limp with his eyes closed in exhaustion, Steve at first didn't notice when Tony had moved behind him, only becoming aware when Tony pulled the exhausted man flush against his body, Steve's head rolling back to rest on the genius's shoulder.

Running his hands up the older man's chest, Tony tweaked Steve's nipples, drawing a strangled moan from his lips.

Smiling at the sound, Tony rolled a soft pink nipple between his fingers while running his tongue up Steve's neck, enjoying the gasps and soft moans the soldier was emitting.

Continuing his assault on Steve's tight nipples, Tony pulled the man's earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently before placing his throbbing member at Steve's opening, slowly pressing in as the man hung limp in his arms, whimpering and straining against him.

As Tony bottomed out, he ran one hand down Steve's chest, grabbing his growing erection and stroking languidly.

As Tony stroked, he matched the rhythm of his thrusts to his hand, increasing the pace until he was pistoning inside Steve, the feeling of Steve's hot interior bringing him closer to release.

As his thrusts began to grow erratic, Tony shoved his dick deep in the soldier one last time, squeezing Steve's member and biting down harshly on his neck as they were both thrown over the edge, Tony spilling his seed into Steve's depths.

As they both came down from the high, Tony released Steve's restraints.

Keeping himself buried in Steve's hot core, Tony gently lowered them both to the floor before passing out, still acting as a cork for the soldier on top of him.


End file.
